


Let Me Be Your Naughty Knight

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All of This is Horny, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, I'm not sorry, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Messy, Modern Era, Naughty Knight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, these boys are thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Felix is a dancer at the Naughty Knight Strip Club. His brand of dance attracts many a patron but when he is reunited with Ashe, his high school love, and they dance together, problems arise that Felix had kept down for many years. Little does he know, Ashe has been longing for him just as long.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	Let Me Be Your Naughty Knight

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7- THE FINAL DAY of Felix Week: Free Day! I can't believe it's over with this fic! Thank you to the Ashelix discord and purple_bookcover for this amazing idea- I had fun writing it and hope its fun to read!

Felix stepped out onto stage, as he had done many a night before this one. The Naughty Knight was a rather small establishment and had only a handful of dancers; the clientele was particularly devoted as well. Felix often made copious tips for his dances which tended towards the more sensual. Felix Fraldarius was not the type of person to thrust his genitals into the faces of his patrons, instead he would pick one, or a few, and eye them the entire time with a look of disgust and smugness.  _ Yeah. You like that don’t you? _ He would grind against the pole and twirl. _ You like my body, my dick.  _ He would grab the pole and raise himself in the air, showing off his exposed dick to the crowd.  _ You’re a weasel.  _ He would scowl at them. His clients loved it, many of them he saw weekly or more here at this nude gay strip club he worked at. 

Most nights, he came out on stage only in small clothes, occasionally also wearing a crown. The clients were here for naked flesh and full dick exposure after all. Tonight however, was different. He wore full medieval clothing and light armor. His costume was a great deal more heavy than he was used to and took some time to disengage himself of. Atop his head sat a crown, silver and gleaming in the light. Next to him, a crown of silver also shone, though his was all natural. Ashe dressed as a squire, lacking any heavy plates. Felix envied him, for once he was excited to actually be free of his clothing.

Ashe’s presence also had that effect on him. 

Ashe Ubert, this was their first dance together. Felix occasionally danced with Sylvain and even more rarely Rapheal, but Ashe… he hoped he would be able to dance with him more often. 

It had been quite a shock when his old high school friend enrolled at this nude strip club out of the blue. Their lives took them in different directions after finishing school and they hadn’t spoken in well over six years, now, here they were. Like himself, Ashe was dancing to help pay his way through graduate school. The Faerghus higher education system was a flaming pile of shit that Felix now had to wade through alone, having been cut off by his father. He worked at a gym five days a week and crammed all his classes into two days; he worked here at the Naughty Knight four nights a week. Ashe seemed to be in a similar situation: working two jobs and doing school full time.

Seeing him again after so many years only reignited the flames inside Felix. Ashe was… his gay awakening of sorts. He dreamed of Ashe in high school. He hung out with him every chance he got and had so many impure thoughts of his friend. Ashe moved away after their four years together and Felix had never quite gotten over his unresolved feelings. Now, it was as though Ashe never left. Their banter before coming on stage was comical considering they were about to grind all over each other and tear each other’s clothes off in front of a crowd. 

“Felix the dancer… I never took you for the type! I bet you’re amazing though.”

“Shut up. It’s just for money to go to school and pay for my apartment. I don’t enjoy it.”

“Maybe it’ll be more fun with me!”

Felix didn’t verbally respond to that, he was too flustered to. Instead he nodded and attempted to stay focused on the task at hand. Ashe always responded to his barbs with smiles and joy. 

“Any tips?” He smiled and asked with gleaming eyes. 

_ Only look at me.  _ He wanted so desperately to say it. Instead different words stumbled from his agape mouth. “Go slow, follow my lead. You’ll catch on quickly.” Despite this being Ashe’s first performance  _ of this nature, _ he didn’t seem nervous or worried. Felix knew Ashe had been dancing for years already. He went to one of his high school performances and burned with desire when he watched Felix and the other girl dance ballet together in such a gentle and romantic way. Ashe had been wearing only a pair of tights. Even at that younger age, his core was strong and leanly muscled. Beautiful. Perfect. He danced with ease and grace that left Felix mesmerized and more than a tad hard. 

That was the first time Felix wondered what it would be like to be a ballerino in Ashe’s arms.

Tonight, he would be in his arms, but certainly not as a ballerino.

Their dance tonight was new and started with them fully clothed in Medieval regalia. The king would watch his squire dance and eventually join in. Both would end up naked and Felix would end the night wearing only his crown. It was no more convoluted than other dances he had done with Sylvain. They once dressed up as a cop and mafioso, the crowd enjoyed that one a great deal. It was simple, he knew what to do. 

The dance that ensued was anything but usual.

The two stepped onto stage and were met with applause and cheering from the crowds. Felix took his seat on the makeshift throne the establishment had for performances and Ashe took position by the pole. 

The music began: a slow and gentle tune played by lute and violin. It was quite obviously a recording, not that the patrons cared when Ashe did a twirl on the pole and unbuckled the belt holding his long tunic close to his body.

With a thud, the leather hit the stage floor and Ashe cast a seductive gaze over the crowd as he fell back against the pole. He looked like a saint soon to be martyred, gaze hazy as he looked to the crowd. 

His hands trailed low, beneath his tunic made of cloth and grabbed the edges, teasing the crowd as he rubbed the porcelain skin of his torso. Still holding the edge, he leaned back and gently sighed, very clearly giving them a glimpse of his muscled torso before standing tall once more and lifting a leg as he wrapped himself around the pole. He leaned back again, throwing that leg out and into the air, slender but strong. 

The crowd was mesmerized and he had done nothing more than take off his belt. 

Ashe twirled around the pole, one leg extended in the air, the other holding him up. He was acrobatic, far more than Felix was. It made sense since he had been dancing for a majority of his life already. Still, even Felix was surprised when Ashe gracefully yanked his tunic off and threw it into the air. It was a peel off, velcro in the back, they didn’t want to waste a good stage prop. He spun and Felix was given a good solid look at the muscle of Ashe’s torso. He winked as he went. The silver makeup above his eyelids and the glitter on his cheeks sparkled beautifully, entrancing. He shone brighter than the stage lights casting their fake glow upon his beautiful spinning form.

The crowd began to murmur, some cheering, most admiring his body. His arms were still wrapped in the prop arm guards and his pants were still on, but Ashe already owned the crowd… and Felix’s attention. 

Sitting in this “throne” while the vaguely medieval music played was nothing short of torturous. For once he couldn’t wait to dance, to touch Ashe, to feel his oiled skin next to his. 

His stomach rippled as he curled around the pole and ducked down before grinding into it in a way that could only be described as saintly, despite the cultural taboo revolving around the act. The crowd was in a hush, mesmerized by the orgasmic movements of his lithe body, around the pole and into it. 

He climbed, into the air, and held firm before swinging his legs out and twirling without allowing gravity to return him to earth.

He looked less a squire and more an angel as he spun. He threw his leg back around and clasped the pole before sliding down to a sitting position.

His hands began to trail low and fiddle with the buttons on his likely in-authentic pants. Holding the pole, he leaned back as the playful tune burst through the air. His bare, oil coated chest glistened under the lights as he lifted to a kneel and finished unbuttoning his trousers. 

With a grin and a wink, he stood and stepped out of them, casting them aside in a heap. With a gleeful look, he rubbed his bare chest and reached up to the sky, showing off the hard lines and curves of his body, glistening under the multicolored spotlights. 

The crowd burst into cheers at the sight of him in only his small clothes and arm guards. That which guarded his jewels was a most ahistoric pair of skin tight silver boxer briefs that shone in the light, as though made of metal. 

Felix, though having advance knowledge of the program, was unprepared for what came next.

Ashe sauntered over to him, sitting on his throne, attempting to act unimpressed. He sat down, right on his lap, straddling him. He was disobeying every rule of the stage, having turned his back to the audience, but the audience ate it up. Felix couldn’t blame them, even watching Ashe’s back was a beautiful spectacle.

Ashe’s face was so close, his bare chest and pink nipples so tantalizing. He slid his arms into the air and unstrapped the arm guards before letting them fall to the ground. 

Next, he trailed his arms up Felix’s body and massaged his shoulders for a moment before leaning in, and acting as though whispering dirty words of lust. It was part of the show but he really did whisper, “dance with me.”

He shimmied off of Felix's lap and beckoned him forward with one finger. Felix didn’t have to be told twice to join. He was sure if Ashe had found him out in the street that he would have followed all the same.

The dance was a blur. Ashe circled him, as though he were a lion ready to pounce on his prey. His hands, wandering his body, rubbing up and down his chest, his face leaning in close and whispering things: encouragements and cues, “you’re amazing,” “keep going.”

He hardly realized when his belt fell to the floor and Ashe helped rip off his own “kingly” tunic. Felix took to the pole with Ashe, chasing him around it like a game of cat and mouse, king and squire. When he caught him, he had the pleasure of sensually running his hands down his body as Ashe leaned in and made faces, like saints being martyred- erotic and beautiful. 

The cheers of the crowd were drowned out in the dance.

His pants went flying at some point between then and later. He and Ashe danced sensually to the music, Felix behind him, Ashe leaning back and gently grinding as they gyrated. It was beyond what he imagined this dance would be like.

His body glistened and he hoped his dark eye makeup and blue sparkled cheeks helped mask the redness of his face. At this moment, though he was performing for a crowd of men- ogling his and Ashe’s body with their lecherous eyes, Ashe was the only thing he saw. He had his full attention, body and mind. 

Ashe threw his head back and leaned to whisper, “last part.” 

Somewhere, his mind snapped back to reality.  _ Last part.  _ He was to help Ashe step out of the final piece of clothing, let those silver boxers fall, expose the last of his body. 

He could scream. He wanted to be the only one to see, the only one to enjoy but Ashe gently pulled away and beckoned again with that finger, that single finger, pulling him close. 

Felix felt his arms trail to Ashe’s waist and slip under the band as Ashe’s did the same. The final part of the act- the successful seduction of the king by his squire, was about to begin. Little did the crowd know, he had been seduced many a year ago already by this perfect man. 

The joyful tune sprang loud through the air as Ashe smiled against his chest and pulled. His dick sprang free of its enclosing and a moment later so did Ashe’s. 

The crowd erupted behind them. 

The two resumed their dance, wandering hands, caressed chests and groped cheeks. Ashe was strong and perfect under Felix’s touch, oh to continue to touch like this forever, mesmerized by the glint in his eye and the sparkle in his cheeks. 

When they took back to the pole, Ashe ground against him as he held firm on the pole. The crowd ate it up, many throwing money onto the stage and yelling, “just fuck already.” 

Felix barely registered them, only the familiar feeling of arousal. Ashe wasn’t even grinding against his dick, just his lower abdomen, yet the feeling that hardness was about spring forth was undeniable and palpable. 

He would have panicked but couldn’t find the headspace to care as Ashe flipped around and embraced him. He threw his head back and made one last face of ecstasy as the song ended. 

The dance was done. The crowd screamed and yelled, cheering them on, hurling money onto the stage. Their “orgasm” had been attained with that last lusty look. 

Felix was hard, fully erect.

Ashe knew it too, for he stood in front of Felix and bowed before taking Felix by the hand and hurriedly rushing them off stage. The stage hands could gather their tips. 

Somewhere between reality and that dance, Felix woke up from his trance and actually panicked.

Thankfully, they had made it back to his dressing room.

Felix ripped his arm from Ashe’s grip and sat down, there on the floor, hiding his erection.

“Felix.”

Felix didn’t look up, too embarrassed to say anything, he had surely ruined any chances of a relationship, or even a revival of friendship by becoming erect at the sight of his naked body. 

“Felix.”

Felix turned away with panic in his chest. He hoped this was a dream and that in the morning he and Ashe would be friends still.

Ashe reached down and held his face between both hands, gently directing his face to look at him.

“Felix.” His eyes were kind, his face was red and flushed, his body glistened with sweat, oil, or both. The sparkles on his cheeks were just as radiant as they had been on stage. 

He was erect. 

“You're not the only one who felt that you know?” Ashe took a seat next to him, now that he had Felix’s attention. “I have… only dreamed about things like that with you before.”

His cheeks were burning red and he could only barely keep eye contact. 

Felix unwound his body and stared. Ashe was blushing in his dressing room, fully nude, and that sounded like a confession.

“I always liked you.” The words were a surprise to himself, but felt so right finally being freed from the deepest parts of his psyche. 

Ashe’s face lit up so wonderfully. “I did too.” He smiled and seemed to get lost in watching him. “Like you! I always liked you too! Not myself, that’s not what I meant.” 

Felix had to smile, let loose some of the wound up energy of the night. 

“Felix…” Ashe hesitated. “I… can we…”

He shifted a bit and Felix remembered what had started this whole thing, now that their feelings were out in the open. 

“Do you want to?” His heartbeat picked up again, faster than he thought possible. 

“I do.”

“I want you.” Felix reached out and wrapped his arms around Ashe’s naked shoulders. He eyed him before moving in to kiss him.

The force of years of longing hit him like a tidal wave. He was a teenager again, imagining what it would be like to kiss Ashe’s lips, so supple and pink. He was a teenager again, wondering what it would be like to sit firmly atop him and ride out to a climax. He was a teenager again, desiring to burn all his lust like a star and explode supernova.

Unlike his teenage self, now he had the confidence to carry it out.

Between kisses, Felix managed, “Fuck me.”

Ashe dragged him to his feet with tongues still locked in their own erotic dance. They stumbled back and Ashe removed his mouth as drool slipped down between their mouths. Ashe smiled and leaned in, whispering, “Turn around.” 

Felix turned around and found the couch in front of him. Ashe placed a hand in the small of his back and pressed, Felix went slack and bent over the couch. 

His gentle hands caressed his back and massaged his neck, gently, but strong enough to relax him. He felt the tension that had slowly been building all night ease a tad and his shoulders relaxed.

A moment later, Ashe’s wet fingers found his asshole and Felix realized why he was being massaged. One massage eased him for another, an even better one.

Ashe worked quickly, mind buzzingly fast. One finger slipped in. It wasn’t enough, not nearly, Felix was desperate, hard and dripping, aroused and so ready to be fucked after that dance. 

“Faster, add another.”

This wasn’t how Felix imagined his first experience with Ashe would be, but when Ashe added another oiled finger and pressed into him, he wanted to scream, he wanted more yet still. He wanted Ashe to fuck him into oblivion and fulfill his every last desire. 

Ashe seemed to sense his impatience and quickly scissored him open. Felix was experienced with multiple toys at home, thank the goddess, it made the foreplay quick and easy. All he wanted was Ashe’s hardness plowing him, making him scream. 

“Enough.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Ashe’s voice sounded worried.

“Yes. Give it to me.  _ Now.” _

Ashe released his fingers from Felix’s insides and rubbed them on the couch nearby. Felix pushed his ass out further and rested his head on his arms. Fucked from behind by the boy he had loved since so many years ago, this was everything he ever wanted.

Ashe leaned over him and Felix felt the head of his cock against his entrance. Ashe kissed the small of his back and sucked there, likely leaving an angry red mark, while his arms caressed his sides. Goosebumps ran up his body from the anticipation and the fingers playing with his ridges of muscle. It was exquisite anticipation, the thought of that cock sheathed inside him, Felix could just imagine. 

The bite on his shoulder was unexpected, it felt so good, his teeth sunk in without breaking skin and made Felix squirm underneath him. When Ashe thrust his hips forward and plowed into him a moment later, Felix balled his fists and cussed loudly, “Fuck!” 

Ashe licked the bruise on his shoulder and took hold of his hips, thrusting himself forward and dragging Felix’s body back into every movement.

It was enough to make him scream, it was so fast, so lusciously full. The slight pain was so worth the pleasure as Ashe punched his prostate repeatedly with that solid, beautiful cock of his. 

Felix was happy that his face was hidden in his arms, drool was beginning to escape his mouth as Ashe continued his relentless attack on his ass. 

Ashe bit down again, on the other shoulder this time, and Felix did cry out in pleasure. 

His body was so warm, sweat was mixing with the sheen of the oil and Felix had no doubt he looked like a disgusting wreck. Ashe leaned back and pulled out. Felix could cry at the emptiness if not for the powerful thrust that came next, plowing past the muscle of his ass, into and past his prostate, filling him up and making him wish for that, only that, forever. 

Ashe’s movements became more forceful, goddess, he knew how Felix liked it, rough and powerful. 

“Harder. Do it HARDER.”

Felix cried, and Ashe obliged him, plowing forth faster. 

Ashe yanked Felix back, away from the couch, and Felix felt like he might fall, but Ashe held him firm in his arms.

“Reach your arms back Felix. Trust me.” His honeyed words dripped with such filthy intentions; Felix could do naught but obey. 

He reached his arms back and Ashe took hold, pulling him back into every movement. Inside, Felix felt the raw and orgasmic hum reverberate through his body. 

It was so rough… so powerful, Ashe was so strong. Felix senses devolved until there was only one sense he could comprehend, feeling: Ashe inside him, biting him, licking him. Ashe held his arms and pulled him into every grind of his hips, pulled him into every aching thrust. He could barely hear the obscene smacking noises in the air, barely register that he was panting like a dog in heat, he could barely notice the scent of perfumed air. There was only feeling. Only Ashe.

He didn’t hear the obscene sounds and his lust filled voice cuss and continually demand, “More, harder, more… Fuck, more.” He didn’t register that his dick had gone untouched this entire time, yet was so close to bursting. He was practically screaming.

“Felix…” Ashe cooed a whisper into his ear. “”In or out?”

“IN.” Ashe’s cum was  _ his.  _ He would savor it inside him and hammer home the feeling so he could relive this moment on lonely nights. He had earned it, this was something he had wanted to possess for so long.

Ashe began to harshly yank him, pulling his arms uncomfortably. That minor inconvenience was nothing compared to the feeling inside as Ashe continually pounded his prostate and forced Felix’s untouched cock to drip. 

Ashe came first, inside Felix’s ass with a gentle moan. He leaned over and bit Felix, silencing his voice and injecting his fellow dancer with another dose of body-wide pleasure.

It was too much. Ashe didn’t slow and the thrusts, now further lubricated with cum, hastened. Each movement was magic, heat and electricity, blasting into his favorite body part and reverberating through his body.

Felix didn’t realize he yelled when he came. Jets of his white cum soaked the ground before them, thank goodness Ashe had pulled him away from the couch. 

The thrusts continued, his ass relentlessly pleasured despite his release. Ashe continued to grind into him, and kissed his back affectionately as Felix moaned and gently came down from his sexual high. 

Ashe slowed to a halt, still inside him, still stopping the stream of cum from escaping his wonderfully full ass. 

Despite the release… it wasn’t enough. One beautiful fucking could not make up for the years of longing inside his heart. 

Ashe pulled out of him and helped Felix stand.

The stream of mess began to drip from his ass as he looked to Ashe. It was tragic to let it leave him so soon.

Ashe was a mess, a sweaty, oily, beautiful mess. Felix thrust himself into his arms and wrapped him in an embrace.

They held each other for a moment, hot and sticky. 

“Again.” 

Ashe’s eyes widened as Felix dragged him towards the couch, upholstery cleaner was cheap.

Felix pushed Ashe down and eyed him hungrily; his cock, so shapely and beautiful was still hard, still ready to go again, ready to fill his ass with that which he so desperately craved again.

Felix launched himself down atop his dick and smiled as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Felix… are you okay? This isn’t too much?” His beautiful face was slightly worried, even as the silver sparkles on his cheeks contrasted with the lusty redness of his deep blush.

Felix laughed, lusty and breathless. 

“I have never been better.” 

It was going to take a whole lot of cleaner to get this couch pristine when Felix was finally satisfied and fell forward onto Ashe’s cum soaked chest.

**Author's Note:**

> And they danced together ever after~  
> Thank you for embarking on this journey of 7 days of Ashelix fics, I hope you've enjoyed them- the mysteries, the strippers, the fluff, the smut, I certainly loved writing them! More Fics are always on the way~ Happy Birthday Felix!
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
